Rejection
by TheAkAtSuKiKid
Summary: Sasuke, Orihime, Naruto, Ichigo, Sakura, Uryu and Ulquiorra are all in the same park at the same time but what exactly are the three doing in Karakura town? Will Sasuke get to ask Orihime an important question? Or will Orihime's logic do him in first...And why is everyone calling Orihime the princess of rejection! in Which Chad had a pet bird and Ulquiorra blinks, what madness!


**_Hey everyone! I'm back! Hell yeah! Okay lets clear it up before I get asked again...Yeah, I like Orihime slightly more then Rukia, get over it but Rukia is still awesome! _**

**_Umm God knows where I got this idea from but I was planning on doing a huge Bleach and Naruto crossover and everything._****_Yeah, I already though of somewhat of a sequel if people want one ^^_**

**_Pairings: (Sort off)SasuHime (Some) Ichihime and depending on how you look at it, small Ulquihime (Hinted) Renjruki and GaarHina _**

**_Warnings: AU...Most probably spelling and grammar errors, Sasuke and possibly everyone OCCness though I will try... _**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO...TT_TT...There I said it..._**

**_So Enjoy and R&R please!_**

* * *

Determination, maybe it came with being a Uchiha? Or possible it was just part of his personality? Or possibly both. Either way it didn't matter because he was on a mission and he was determined to finish though he was very overconfident that he could finish it in no time.

This though wasn't any ordinary mission, well it wasn't like they he had mission on a daily basis, it wasn't like he was a ninja or anything, duh that stuff only happens in the manga stuff Itachi always has his Soon-To-Be-Blind head half stuck into.

No this mission was way more important then defeating bandit or saving a princess. Nope this was more the other way around he was stealing a princess.

Yep you heard right he, Sasuke Uchiha was planning on stealing a princess.

Confused?

Well it had all started a few days ago at school when Kiba arrived at school...

* * *

_"Hey guys" Kiba greeted as he walked up to his friends who were all waiting (Some grudgingly) for him at the front gate of the school because they'd, well more Naruto had without their permission had said they wait for him because he was going to be late making them all late which would lead to a detention which caused quite a few death threats and insults at the blond. _

_"Hey Kiba, glad you could finally make it" Naruto greeted him with his signature grin. _

_"Hey Shika, wake up Kiba's here we got to go to lesson now" Choji said while shaking the long gone Shikamaru who wasn't bother at all about the whole situation as long as there was something comfortable to sleep on and not too much noise then he was fine with the whole thing, Choji wasn't bothered either since all they were missing was Math and he had to sit next to Ino in that class and for the life of her couldn't do it so always bothered him until he gave in and gave her then answers. _

_"Hello Kiba! We all missed your youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed not that anyone was really listening to him anyway. _

_"Hn" It appears Sasuke wasn't soo happy about the situation as the others, who sent a glare towards both culprits . _

_"Hn" Neither is Neji as he dittoed the Uchiha's glare and greeting…If you can even call it that. _

_"…" Shino well was being Shino. _

_"Where's Gaara? Is he ill or injured or something?" Kiba questioned which resulted in an 'I wish' muttered from the sulking Hyuuga. _

_"Oh Gaara, yeah he wanted to go ahead to class" Naruto replied while rubbing the back of his head which result in two death glares being thrown his way. _

_"Neither did we and you still dragged us here" Neji replied though gritted teeth, gaining an approving nod from the also sulking Uchiha next to him. _

_"Hehehe, well neither of you have a girlfriend to impress like Gaara does" Naruto smirked, Neji's glare intensified tenfold while Sasuke just replied with 'Tch'. _

_"Oh yeah, he's dating Hinata isn't he" Kiba injected while grinning making Neji aim his glare his way making Kiba sweatdrop at the over protective (One way to put it...) cousin _

_"What's the reason for you being so late anyway Inuzuka?" Neji questioned in his usual cold voice in an attempt get the conversation of his innocent (and is planning on keeping it that way even if he has to kill to keep it) cousin who was dating Gaara. _

_"Well you see I went to see my cousin" Kiba explained leaving everyone confused. _

_"Your cousin?" Naruto questioned hoping to get more details then that, not that they'd ever tell but the rest (besides a half awake Shikamaru who was about to doze off again) were all curios about what made the dog lover so late. _

_"Yeah he got hospitalised the other day" Kiba replied smirking remembering the reason_

_"Hu? What happened to him?" Naruto questioned again, apparently it wasn't enough for his and the other curiosity._

_"Hehe, basically he got the crap beaten out of him" Kiba replied sniggering at the sight of his cousin, even his usual stoic sister had to stifle a giggle at his 'almighty' cousin getting the crap beaten out of him and ending up in hospital _

_"Why would they beat him up? Don't they have anything more youthful to do?" Lee questioned, Kiba smirked. _

_"Well from what he told me, he was rejected" Kiba said gaining curios looks and some bored look but secretly curious as well. _

_"Rejected?" Neji questioned, Kiba nodded. _

_"Yep, you see lives not far away in Karakura town and goes to Karakura high school anyway at the school there this girl, the most popular and prettiest girl in the whole school and my cousin being the moronic idoit he is-" _

_"Differently related then" Sasuke commented quiet enough so only Neji could hear who gave a low chuckle. _

_"- decided to ask her out and she rejected him apparently she's rejected everyone who ever asked her out but saying that from what I've heard she way out of those looser including my idoit cousins league" Kiba finished leaving Naruto gaping like a fish. _

_"Wow she must be really pretty to have loads of guys ask her out" Lee stated with stars as his eyes in typical Lee style. Kiba chuckled. _

_"Apparently so, she might even be out of Sasuke's league" He replied. _

_Now if Sasuke hadn't taken interest to the whole conversation he was certainly listen now. _

_"Che" Bringing everyone attention to the scowling Uchiha. _

_"No one's out of my league" Sasuke commented while Kiba smirked. _

_"You can't be sure Sasuke when dealing with a princess" Kiba commented which shocked the others. _

_"A princess?" Choji questioned who'd given up on keeping Shikamaru awake and listened in on the conversation, Kiba nodded. _

_"Yep, her names Orihime Inoue, princess of Karakura high and Princess of rejection"_

_There's was a minute silence while Sasuke brooding about the fact they said that a girl was out of his league, yeah right she was probably just like all the other girls out there who wouldn't be able to resist him and he was going to show them that while also showing that there was NO ONE out of his league. 'Princess of Rejection prepare to meet the prince of unresistableness' He thought childishly to himself. _

_"Yeah but that still didn't answer Akimichi's question, why would they beat him up?" Neji questioned, Kiba smirked again. _

_"Oh yeah, I forgot…He said tried reasoning with her but then 'he' appeared"…_

* * *

So yes that's the reason behind this mission; one to steal the princess heart and two to prove there no one out of his league, leading to his earlier thought on determination the matter. After that conversation he also decided to take off the rest of the day to plan out his little mission.

This was also the reason he was stood in Karakura park with Naruto and Sakura, Sakura was needed for a distraction just in case 'he' was with her to distract them so he could speak to the apparent princess alone, as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, Sakura actually was Sexy but there was no way in hell he was going to go out with her, years of being stalked by said person somewhat put yourself off them but she was a close friend. Naruto in the meantime heard what he was planning and decided to tag along skipping one of his many detentions though as much as Sasuke tried to get rid of him (Along with Sakura who still thought it was a date) he was glad the blond decided to ignore him (Like always) just in case he decided to intervene like what happened with Kiba's cousin who had warned Kiba not to go anywhere near him.

Now all he needed to do was find her, which was easier said than done considering he'd never seen her before only had the description that Kiba had told him.

* * *

Meanwhile Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad had decided to hang out together after school since they had decided to take advantage with of the lack of homework, coursework, after school clubs or detentions had decided to hang out as a group, well Orihime decided and they agreed not able to say no their friend. Not that, that didn't mean that Uryu and Ichigo didn't take a jab at each other every chance they got.

They had decided to hang out at the park, considering the Orihime other idea was to go back here and try out some of her new recipes…All of a sudden the park didn't seem too bad.

The four of them were walking down the path chatting, though it seems that Orihime was doing most of the talking around her three usual quiet friends.

"It's such a shame that Abarai-Kun and Kuchiki-san couldn't come" Orihime stated while Ichigo who was walking to her right with Chad on his other side and Uryu on Orihime's left, merely grunted.

"There probably suffocating each other while failing at an attempt to make out either that or there drowning in both there annoyingness " Ichigo replied while making a disgusted face remembering see the pair after his last lesson sneak into an empty janitors closet to do something Ichigo wasn't prepared to think about nevermind tell his innocent minded friend Orihime.

"Ahh young love!" Orihime announced while sighing in a lovey way but not without blushing slightly, nope she wasn't thinking about her and Ichigo being together, she wasn't honest! While Ichigo smiled at his happy-go-lucky friend (though you'd need a microscope to see it)

"Ah Inoue, I saw another guy asked you out the other day" Uryu commented making the female turn to him while walking smiling.

"Yeah, I turned him down but he didn't seem to notice that until Kurosaki-kun stepped in and saved the day!" Orihime announced happily shooting a smile over to Ichigo who thought down a blush. Uryu pushed up his glasses.

"Is that so…Then tell me Kurosaki where were you before this guy appeared hm?" Uryu question him with a glare and Ichigo glared back.

"I was talking to Renji about something; when I got there she was already gone she I thought she'd gone with Tatsuki, I didn't know she'd gone alone okay!" Ichigo shouted/glared back over at him.

"Next time you might not make it in time Kurosaki what happens then?" Uryu shot back taking a step towards Ichigo who in turn stepped forwards coming face to face with each other.

"There won't be a next time" Ichigo replied though gritted teeth while Uryu just glared. Both Chad who looked completely unfazed and Orihime who was completely freaking out stood in the background watching the two.

"Oh and how are you going to make sure that doesn't happen Kurosaki?" Uryu questioned again, Ichigo glared back. Ichigo turned his head towards Orihime who was freaking out catching her attention by calling her name.

"Inoue" Orihime's head shot to look up Ichigo, while trying to calm herself down.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun?" She questioned him with wide eyes; Ichigo used his best efforts to stop the blush.

"You'll be walking back from school with me every day and I will walk you to school from now" Ichigo declared, luckily for Orihime that he didn't notice the colossal blush on her face as he sent back to glaring at Uryu, Chad swore she had turned a undiscovered shade of red.

"But Kurosaki-ku-" Orihime was cut off by Ichigo facing her again, his eyes in resolve mode.

"No but Inoue" His voice left no room for her to argue, his eyes boring into hers, leaving the poor girl to redden again. They both kept staring into each other's eyes. Again another small smile graced Ichigo's face barley viable to the human eye though but after years of being around the forever brooding teen they've learn to know about his personality and gained the ability to see his miniature smiles. Orihime offer a giant smile in return.

After about a minute Uryu, feeling somewhat awkward cleared his throat catching the two's attention.

"You okay Ishida-kun?" Orihime questioned to which he nodded to while Ichigo glared at him again but after years of being around Ichigo you become immune to the glares…Well Uryu did anyway thought that was most probably because he was on the receiving end of them 99.9% of the time.

"Shall we continue?" Orihime smiled at the all, Uryu nodded while pushing up his glasses while Ichigo grunted.

"I'm sorry, Inoue-san but it seems I need to go home, I have forgotten that I need to tend to the bird" Chad spoke, which caught everyone attention. Ichigo raised his eyebrows along with Uryu, since when did Chad get a bird? While Orihime just smiled.

"It's fine Sado-kun! Tell your birdy I said hi!" Orihime shouted while waving her arms in the air in dismal. Chad nodded to each of them before giving Orihime a small thumbs up before turning and walking in the back the way they came holding his arms up in a wave.

Chad carried on down the path casually as he remembering that he will have to inform them tomorrow on how he got the bird in the first place, as it itself was an interesting story.

As Chad carried on his walk thought the park he passed three high schoolers, two boys and a girl he'd never seen before plus they were wearing a strange coloured uniform meaning they were not from around here though Chad didn't put much thought to it, it wasn't any of his business as he carried on back to his apartment to feed the bird.

* * *

Though the three people Chad past wasn't just any three people it was Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura! Who also had taken notice to the huge teen passing by them.

Sasuke's plan seemed to be backfiring, the most noticeable one was the fact that he hadn't been able yet to find the princess nevermind wow her into a fangirl. Naruto was being Naruto which was always a drawback in Sasuke option and Sakura was officially cutting of the blood circulation to his arm, he swore the girl had super human strength what had that crazy head teacher been teacher her in there private tutoring lessons! He couldn't get out of her iron grip!

"Sasuke can we go yet? I'm hungry" Naruto whined, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes though did consider giving up the search for the girl, if anything just to pry Sakura off him and give his arm a chance at living again.

"Yeah lets g-" Sasuke started

"INOUE GET DOWN FROM THERE!" A deep voice shouted, besides the fact that it had just cut him off there was something else that caught Sasuke's attention…Inoue…Orihime Inoue? Sasuke eyes widened slightly. 'She's close' Sasuke thought.

"Let's go" Sasuke said to the other two walking forward at a fast pace with Sakura question him on what he was doing while Naruto lagged back a bit complaining about being hungry and how he was going to die of starvation while following the fast paced Uchiha to wherever he was going.

* * *

Yes you see after Chad left the guys had only managed to get down so far down the path of the park before Uryu and Ichigo had managed to get into another argument about something or other and Orihime being ignored she decided to do something until the pair had settled there difference and taken it upon herself to find something that could waste time she would need to so she taken to climbing the nearest tree and climbed to a branch and waited.

Five long minutes later…

The argument had managed to get back onto the topic of Orihime.

"Shut up! I don't need your 'Help' I can walk Inoue on my own thanks" Ichigo shot back, his scowl deepening along with his glare.

"Well I don't trust you Kurosaki" Uryu replied pushing up his glasses again, Ichigo swore if he did that one more time he was going to snap them in half!

"Ug, why don't we just ask Inoue who she want to walk with her?" Uryu questioned looked at Ichigo who nodded.

"Inoue who do yo-" Ichigo froze when he notice the absent of his friend.

"Inoue?!" Ichigo exclaimed and Uryu started looking around.

"Up here!" A voice from above them brought both boys attention to the tree, looking up to see their friend sitting up there swinging her legs. Ichigo's eyes widened not only was he shocked that she managed to get up there, how was she going to get down?

"INOUE GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Ichigo shouted at her making her nod and stand up. To make the situation even worse for the boys, a strong wind decided to blow at that second making Orihime gasp and grab the tree so that she didn't fall off. Ichigo gasped while Uryu gulped not only had she nearly fallen but the wind had blew up her skirt and with her holding on to the tree for dear life wasn't able to keep it down, let's just say Uryu and Ichigo were soon to be suffering from server blood loss.

"Well now see why people make such a fuss over you" A smooth, deep voice stated from being both boys who instantly spin around and Orihime gasp as the wind died down and she was finally able to pull her skirt down. Ichigo glared at the boy behind him who'd spoken, he knew he wasn't from around here because of his uniform though he wasn't alone he had a pink haired girl clinging to his arm and another boy who was grinning from behind him.

"Maybe this trip was worth the hunger" Added the blond grinning boy.

If Ichigo didn't like the fact that they weren't around here or the fact he didn't like the smug look on his face or the grin on the other, then he definitely didn't like what the hell they said.

Ichigo glared at the newcomers while Uryu pushed up his glasses okay even if he promised to break them in half the next time he pushed them up he was letting this one slide for now anyway. He clenched his fist at the smirking guy as the pink haired girl slipped off his arm and stood next to him, the blond grinning guy also did the same.

"Hey! Don't talk about Inoue like that!" Ichigo exclaimed glaring at the boy who only smirked at him.

"For once I agree with Kurosaki" Uryu added from next to him, again in any other situation Ichigo would have shot back at him but this was not the time.

"So I was correct in thinking that is Orihime Inoue" The blue haired guy replied, Ichigo's glare hardened.

"What's it to you" He replied darkly so much that he saw the pink hair girl flinch. While the boy only smirked.

"Che, it doesn't bother you" He replied smoothly while looking over to his side before nodding at the girl who nodded back before smiling…Ichigo had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey there you two why don't you two tell me about yourself hu?" The pink haired girl said seductively while walking over to the two, unbuttoning her shirt slightly, Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out his skull.

"H-hey, what the hell!" Ichigo replied blushing slightly while Uryu only shock his head and whacked the back of his head.

"For crist sake Kurosaki, she's unbuttoned one button she not naked" Uryu commented while Ichigo shuck his head.

"You'd think you'd never met Matsumoto with the way you're reacting to her" He added making Ichigo remember the very, very flirty and busty women who had a habit of crashing at Orihime's a lot.

"You have a point for once Ishida" Ichigo replied his mind drifting off while Uryu only rolled his eyes.

"My names Sakura Haruno, how about you two?" Sakura introduced winking, Uryu sweatdropped.

"We're not interested, Miss Haruno" Uryu politely declined her advances while Ichigo, let's just leave him to his thoughts for the moment.

Upon hearing Uryu, Sakura pouted.

"Buttttt-" Sakura whined but was cut off by Uryu.

"Sorry but we must go save our friend from your friends advances" Uryu said as he turned away from Sakura who was sulking dragging a very red Ichigo with him.

Sakura stood there pouting, arms crossed and everything. How could they not want her advances?! Were they gay or something? Well that would explain the way they behaved…

While Sakura had failed at distracting the two boys, Sasuke and Naruto had walked over by the tree that Orihime was in.

"Hey why don't you come down here, then we can talk" Sasuke said in his smoothest voice, thinking about how easy it was going to be considering she was already blushing. Then again Sasuke didn't know it was because her crush had her friends and three random people had just seen up her skirt not the fact that he'd talk to her.

Orihime looked down at the boys somewhat near the bottom of the tree and bit her lip and climbed nervously back down the tree and stood facing the two boys.

"Umm hi" Orihime said nervously, unsure of what to say to the two guys in front of her.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke introduced himself smirking only making her more nervous biting the inside of her lip again

"And I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed only to be whacked by Sasuke.

"Shut up, you're being too loud" Sasuke hissed to him before looking back at Orihime who was looking back at him while ignoring Naruto who was going off on something about being assaulted.

"You are really as pretty as they say though" Sasuke complimented Orihime while taking a step close to making her and Naruto's eyes grow wide, Orihime in turn took a step back into the bark of the tree.

"Umm th-hank you, Uchiha-san" Orihime stuttered her red as a tomato…Sasuke liked tomatoes too, taking another step closer, now invading her personal space and got up all close and personal.

He had just opened his mouth to ask but someone cut him off.

"Hey get the hell away from Inoue!" It was same red haired boy from earlier along with the boy with glassed, it seemed Sakura hadn't done her job, Sasuke turned to shot Sakura a look who was sulking over by a bench.

"Stop interrupting" Sasuke replied with a glare only to get one in return while the other boy simply pushed up his glasses.

"Hell no, you get away from her, can't you see your making her uncomfortable" Ichigo shouted enraged at the sight of that boy being so close to Orihime. Sasuke glance back to see Orihime bright red and wide eyed.

"I've only got to ask her one thing, then you'll see" Sasuke replied monotonely before facing back to Orihime, Ichigo growled in the background while Uryu placed his hand on his shouldered from keeping him from doing anything rash.

Sasuke opened his mouth an-

* * *

"Women" A voice from close by made Sasuke pull back and look around for this new person.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime greeted her childhood friend, Sasuke growled and finally caught sight of the new person who stood slightly to the side of the other two boys. Naruto shivered slightly looking at the new boy who seemed very scary somewhat evil while Sakura had gone into a state of depression on her bench moping about how she never has so many hot boys around her.

Ulquiorra glance at Sasuke for a second, regarding him as trash before looking back at Orihime who smiled at him.

"Who are you" Sasuke replied though gritted teeth, also managed to offending Ichigo at the same time as he never asked his name, Uryu merely smirked at the boys reaction to Ulquiorra.

It wasn't like Ulquiorra and Uryu were friends, the only way the actually knew each other was thought Orihime and the fact that they were in rival gangs though over the years had made some sort of peace treaty though him and after his and Kurosaki's fight have managed to keep somewhat civil for Orihime's sake who had a break down after one of their fights.

Sasuke glared at him, while wondering how many people were planning to exactly get in his way from the princess

Ulquiorra didn't reply to Sasuke or either spare him a glance, just continued to look straight on at Orihime.

"I heard that you got another request for a romantic accompany though after you declined still advanced and was then hospitalized for his insolence" Ulquiorra stated leaving a very confused Naruto.

"Hu?"

"Translation: He heard about the guy who asked her out the other day who couldn't take no, so I kicked the crap out of him" Ichigo translated for the blond who only nodded then his eyes widened in realization.

"You're the one who beat the crap out of Kiba's cousin!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to Ichigo who smirked.

"Of course he was bugging Inoue and if your friend here doesn't back off soon he'll meet the same fate" Ichigo answered glaring at Sasuke, Sakura sobbed out loud going on about something about having hunky boy protecting her but ending up with Naruto and Lee instead. Uryu merely rolled his eyes at it, knowing that the boy wasn't going to get any closer to Inoue now that Ulquiorra had arrived, considering Ulquiorra's protectiveness for her was on the same levels as Ichigo, he may even held some deeper feeling for her but then again Ulquiorra and love? The pair didn't sound right together.

While Ichigo had translated Ulquiorra's dictionary worthy comment Sasuke had taken to glaring at the older teen, feeling somewhat threatened by his presence if not for the fact that Orihime had brightened upon seeing the guy.

"It seems I came just in time as usual Kurosaki can't handle things" Ulquiorra stated and ignored Ichigo's protests in the background while Uryu supported the statement causing another clash for them which Naruto had taken amusement in watching.

"Che" Sasuke replied to Ulquiorra's statement and glare at him which went unaffected by the 4th Espada that ran Hueco Mundo high.

Sasuke sent Ulquiorra one last glare and decided to stop this once and fall all, one making her go out with him, two then converting her into a fangirl thus proving she's liking every other girl and no way near out of his league and three to get these boy the hell away from her because she will become his fangirl…

"Orihime Inoue" Sasuke turning to look her straight in the eye, address her using her full name which caught everyone's attention.

"Y-yes Uchiha-san?" Orihime stuttered in reply blushing slightly at him looking straight at her.

Sasuke smirked at her, knowing the answer to his question.

"Go out with me…"

There was complete silence for a whole minute, mostly to let the slower people in the group let the statement sink in while the other waited for a reply.

Orihime blinked then blinked again and again…

"I reject!" Orihime exclaimed making Sasuke, Naruto and Ichigo jump back slightly either for the loudness or just surprise or in Sasuke's case shock.

"You reject?" He questioned again almost sounding lost, no one had ever turned him down before nevermind screamed it in his face, to say he was lost for words was a understatement, meanwhile Sakura was thanking the high heavens, Naruto was laughing his ass off, Ichigo was smirking, Uryu pushed up his glasses while Ulquiorra stayed the same.

It took a couple more seconds to register in Sasuke's brain…

"Why the hell not! I'm the most popular guy in my high school, girl drool over my every move, guys want to be me and teacher adore me, I'm the captain of the football team, sexy as hell…So why the hell not!" Sasuke threw a little hissy fit sending a glare at Orihime who only frowned.

"Your hair" She stated making him stop his little hissy fit.

"My hair?" Sasuke questioned shocked…Well as shocked as Sasuke could be.

"It's blue and looks like a ducks butt!" Orihime announced which sent Naruto into a fit of laughter on the floor, Ichigo attempted to stop from laugh by putting his hand to his mouth, Uryu again pushed up his glasses, Sakura was in shock…Ulquiorra blinked but then again he needed to blink he was a human being, he maybe be a emotionless gang member that regarded 99.9% of the world as trash but that doesn't mean he's some super human demon that doesn't need to do human things, nope he was totally human meaning he needed to blink like the rest.

"Since that also most unreal and blue it must be the little blue men's base! No wonder your good a everything you have those evil little blue men doing everything for you! Ah there no way on earth I'd date you!" Orihime reasoned, leaving the straight A* Sasuke in completely confused at what the hell she was going on about…Though as much as he got out of it was she didn't want to date him because of his hair…

Ichigo smirked at Orihime's logic even if it was complete out of whack but if it kept guys like him from getting his hands on her then he'd go along with whatever she could think up in that brain of hers, Uryu on the other hand did sweatdrop at her crazy reasoning, Naruto nearly died in laughter, Sakura was confused about the little blue men while Ulquiorra hadn't budged.

"Now that you've got that sorted women, can we leave…I have more important stuff to do then stand around with trash" Ulquiorra stated, Orihime nodded and slipped away from her position near the frozen and confused Sasuke to next to Ulquiorra and Uryu.

"Bye Uzamaki-san and friend and sorry Uchiha-san but one day we will meet again…And I will once and for all destroy you!" Orihime exclaimed by pumping her fist into the air before glancing one more time at Sasuke before turning and leaving with a happy smirking Ichigo, Uryu who was slightly fearing for his friends mental health and Ulquiorra who again hadn't changed thought out the whole thing.

It had been a whole five minutes since the incident and it really hadn't sunk it yet for Sasuke that he'd just been reject because of his hair…Wait he still couldn't believe someone had the nerve to reject him in the first place.

Naruto had finally stopped laughing and patted his stunned best friends back while Sakura was still piece things together.

"Guess she really is the princess of rejection, hehe don't worry mate you'll meet again I'm sure…But in the meantime I'm telling the whole school about this! Sasuke got rejected!" Naruto declared pulling out his phone with the purpose of texting everyone he knew about this while Sasuke just started out the path that she'd left on.

Sasuke had failed his mission…

Though now a new mission had arrived with the same objective as the other and he'd be damned if he didn't accomplish this one…He'd make sure they met again…

Next Mission ~ Defeat the princess of rejection and steal her heart! Even if the so called little blue men have to help!

"Come on…I have some more planning to do" With that said Sasuke promptly turned and snatched Naruto's phone before he could send anything not without some protest from Naruto and started walking back to where they'd come from.

* * *

**_Okay way longer than expected_**

**_Anyway tell me what you think ~ Should there be a sequel? _**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_Over and Out! _**


End file.
